Stairway To Heaven
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Death the Kid is sent to an unknown island to investigate a mysterious necromancer, and find out who this necromancer is working for. Chrona is sent on the very same mission. Who these two find will change thier lives forever. KidXOC ChronaXOC R&R please!
1. Welcome to the Jungle!

Stairway To Heaven

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. You hear me? I don't own it!!!!!!

Chapter One:

Light city is a bustling city perched on the shimmering white coasts of the Green Sea. About a mile from the main city, the city is surrounded by a thick and dark forest, whre theives and demons lurk. Few sane people wander into this forest, for fear of their lives. But one boy stood before this forest calmly. He wasn't afraid of the demons and thieves. He had a mission. He was armed. He was perfection. He was… Death the Kid.

"This forest…"

"What's wrong, Kid-san? Do you sense some formiddable foe?" asked Liz Thompson, one of Kid's guns.

"This forest is… asymmetrical!"

"GAHK!" Liz screamed.

"Tee hee! He's doing it again!:" Liz'ssister Patty giggled.

"It's so uneven…" Kid moaned. Suddenly there was a crashing through the forest.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled. Both girls transformed into guns and Kid raced into the forest.

"Gheheheheh…"

A woman of nineteen cirlced the lumbering demon carefully. The demon grinned ferally, its three-inch long fangs dripping with blood and saliva. It was a frightening beast, but the girl wasn't worried. In fact, she was having fun.

"Your soul looks delicious, little girl," the demon purred.

"Are you new around here?" the woman asked.

"Yeah.. why?" the demon asked. The woman smirked.

"I suppose that explains why such a weak little runt like you is taking me on… poor thing," the woman cooed sarcasticly.

"Why you…" the demon growled, lunging at the woman. The woman flicked out a sword and sliced the demon's legs off easily.

"I am Danielle AliAbra," she said coldly. The demon's eyes widened.

"What! Not the angel of death!" the demon screamed as Danielle sliced downward, cutting the demon in half. Its scarlet soul slowly rose above the carcass, and Danielle grabbed it; pulled out a small silver vial and opened it. The soul was sucked into the vial with a satisfying shunk. Danielle sighed and leaned on a nearby tree.

She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard the rustling of the pine nedles on the ground. She glanced up, but then tucked her head down and pretended to sleep.

Death the Kid treaded carefully through the dark forest, not to make too much sound and frightenaway any of what ever was making those noises. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Kid sped up his pace and reached a clearing.

The first thing he noticed was a large, steaming black carcass tehat was quickly disintigrating. But it was the second thing that interested Kid. A few yards away, there was a woman sitting on the ground, appartenly asleep. She had long ash blonde hair that draped across her face like a curtian. She wore a long black cloak, a pair of black pants, black boots and a black shirt. From what little of what Kid could see of her skin, it was wrapped in gbandages. Kid cautiously walked over to the woman. Liz and Patty came out too.

"Heey Lady-"

"Patty!? Shut up!" Liz hissed. Kid watched the woman carefully. She was hardly breathing, and her soul was barfrely detectable.

"Why are you pretending to be asleep?" Kid asked.

"Why are you wearing that rediculous mask?" The woman retorted. (AN/: He's wearing the cloack and mask in episode #15) Kid narrowed his eyes.

"It's a sign of my status…" Kid replied coolly. The girl lifted her head and stared at him through wide, stormy grey eyes.

"Your status as what?" she asked him.

'I'm looking for Necromancer Aliabra," Kid started, ignoring the woman's question.

'You didn't answer my question," the woman repled with a nenigmatic smile. Kid sighed.

""I'm a reaper," he woman burst out laughing.

"You're a reaper? Wow… I'm honoured. So have you come to reap me?" the woman asked.

"No… I'm here on behalf of the Grim Reaper to make sure this Necromancer AliAbra isn't assisting the rise of the demon God," Kid told this woman calmly. "Now where is he?"

"Follow me," the woman said, with another enigmetic smile.

Inuyoshie's After the Chapter Special of Doom!

Hallo!

This is the first chapter of Stairway to Heaven. It is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.

The protaganists in this story are beloved ones, I first thought of them up when I was about eight. So, please be nice to them, once you meet them.

Next chapter: Enter Chrona, he who doesn't know how to deal with pretty girls.

Please review!


	2. How to deal with beautiful women

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter Two

By Inuyoshie, who doesn't own Soul Eater.

"I don't know how to deal with this," Chrona whined, kicking the roots of a tree on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the town.

"You better hurry up and finish this mission or I'm stealing your dinner!" Ragnarok growled at Chrona, who whimpered in response. H e then crept into a nearby clearing where he could hear giggling and talking.

In the clearing, there were about fifteen children, ranging from six years old to ten, playing with each other. Watching over them was a tall girl with dark skin and long, flowing silver hair.

"Artemis-senpai! Artemis-senpai!" one little girl ran up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked her voice soft and musical.

"I fell down!" the girl whined, showing Artemis a bloody knee.

"Oh, don't worry," Artemis assured the child, cupping the sides of the girl's knee, and began to sing.

Her song was sweet, gentle and comforting. It resonated throughout the meadow, and filled up Chrona's chest with warmth. He felt safe and calm. And for once, the hell inside of Chrona's head ceased.

"Look at all of those souls…" Ragnarok commented, grabbing Chrona's hair and forcing him to look up. "Let's kill them,"

"No…" Chrona mumbled. The calm inside of him was fading fast, and Hell was returning.

"Com ON!" Ragnarok yelled in Chrona's ear, making him wince.

A crash interrupted the meister and his weapon's argument. A wolf-like creature burst out of the forest, and bounded for the children.

"Get back!" Artemis yelled her soft voice firm. The children all cowered behind her.

"She's gonna die," Chrona mumbled.

The wolf howled, and lunged at Artemis. Artemis took in a deep breath, and let out an ear shattering scream that was similar to Ragnarok scream, but sent deep spikes of fear through Chrona's (and the wolf's) chests.

The wolf –thing whimpered and backed away. There was a cracking and snapping coming from the wolf's body, and the upper body of a man emerged from the body of the wolf.

The wolf-thing glanced to the e side and noticed Chrona. It then grinned, and moving with blinding speed, it grabbed Chrona by the scruff of his neck and waved Chrona in front of him like a ward against Artemis.

Artemis bit her lip, and put her hands together, as if she was praying. Her lips were moving quickly, and she suddenly pulled her hands apart, and a white sword appeared between them. She grabbed it and lunged at the wolf creature. The creature dodged and smiled at Artemis.

"Give me the ningen pups and I'll let the little girl go," it growled.

"Never," Artemis retorted, slashing at the wolf thing. The wolf thing's arm fell off.

"RAAAHHHG!!!!!!!!!!" the beast screamed. Lime green blood squirted out of the wound and sprayed all over the meadow. The wolf thing crumpled to the ground.

Before it died, it took a huge chomp on Chrona's shoulder. Artemis didn't realize this until she heard a scream from under the wolf-beast's carcass. Cautiously, Artemis lifted the carcass and stared down in horror at the body under it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed it and pulled it from under the body. It was easy to see why the wolf-monster mistook the boy for a girl- he had light pink hair and wore a dress… but his soul felt like a males.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The boy's body began twitching and convulsing, and something large and black erupted from the boys back. It took on the form of a muscular man with big, bulging white eyes.

"Chrona! Aren't you grateful I saved you?" the thing screamed in Chrona's ear.

"Artemis-senpai…" the children whimpered, all cowering behind Artemis.

'It's okay. I don't think that creature is malevolent," Artemis whispered to the children.

"WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME YOU STUPID GIT!" the creature hollered, punctuating each word with a whack to the boy.

"Then again…" Artemis murmured, approaching Chrona cautiously. "Excuse me, uh, sir…"

"What?" the black thing snarled.

"The boy is hurt… it's possible that he was poisoned-"

"Come on, I keep that ungrateful weakling from being killed, what's the worst a little poison will do to him?" the black thing informed Artemis.

"The poison in the bite dissolves blood," Artemis stated calmly. The black thing shut up, and receded back into Chrona's body. Artemis crouched down, lifted Chrona upon her back, and carried him piggy back to her house, the children following like ducklings.

Inuyoshie's After the Chapter special!

Yaay, so Chrona and Artemis have been introduced into the story! Whee!

I know this chapter is short, but it's necessary.

Reviews are my lifeblood, I need them. They tell me whether I should keep going on or not. So yes… please review. Push ze button!!


End file.
